Debaran
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Ketika Mark melamarnya dulu, Jaemin yakin setiap harinya sampai kapanpun, hidupnya akan dipenuhi debar jantung dengan ritme luar biasa cepat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak merasakan debaran itu lagi setiap Mark merangkulnya erat. Kenapa? tag: markmin


JAEMIN melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dengan posisinya yang berada dalam rumahnya yang kecil dan nyaman itu, Jaemin memerhatikan satu persatu daun yang menguning mulai jatuh bebas terbawa angin, sementara dia tetap duduk dengan hangat berbalutkan selimut tipis.

Sama seperti hari lainnya, dia tengah menunggu Mark pulang dari entah apa urusannya di luar sana.

Menunggu? Apa Jaemin tidak punya kerjaan lain lagi? Oh, tentu dia hanya terduduk termangu seperti sekarang ini karena semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai dikerjakannya beberapa jam lalu. Hidup hanya berdua dengan Mark, benar-benar memberikan banyak waktu santai untuknya. Terpikirkan sekali-sekali mungkin dia memang harus mencari kerja, tapi... hah... Jaemin yakin Mark juga sudah bosan melarangnya terus-terusan.

Alasannya tidak masuk akal, menurut Jaemin. Katanya, Mark baru bisa merasa pantas mengajak Jaemin menjadi pendamping hidupnya jika dia bisa memberi Jaemin hidup enak. Hidup tanpa beban. Hanya tinggal menunggu suaminya itu pulang membawa nafkah.

Andai saja, pikir Jaemin suatu hari di tengah helaan napasnya, Mark-nya itu tahu kalau 'hidup enak' dalam kamus Jaemin tidak bisa disamakan dengan hidup tanpa tanggung jawab selain mengurus suami. Hidupnya itu masih panjang. Haruskah dia habiskan dengan duduk-duduk, sementara daun-daun di luar bahkan terlihat lebih bebas hidupnya?

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Jaemin akan langsung teringat kembali pada saat-saat Mark melamarnya dulu.

'Aku ingat kamu pernah bilang aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta —mungkin karena aku bodoh, kamu kira aku tidak tahu,' kata Mark sambil menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Jaemin yang waktu itu masih belum dimiliki siapa-siapa. 'Tapi memang ternyata aku tidak tahu, jadi... maukah kamu yang pintar ini mengajariku? Dan terus bersamaku sampai aku mengerti?'

Ya ampun. Rasanya ingin sekali Jaemin meneriaki Mark atas kata-katanya waktu itu. Benar-benar menggelikan. Tapi juga benar-benar membuatnya senang. Mengingatnya lagi saja juga juga sudah cukup untuk membuat pipinya merah, senada dengan suasana musim gugur ini.

Ya, Mark yang dikenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu adalah Mark yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Berkali-kali Mark menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya dengan bermodalkan mulutnya yang pintar itu —benar, dia sama sekali tidak bodoh. Benar-benar merendah untuk meroket.

Jaemin tahu benar Mark itu omongannya benar-benar akan selalu tepat sasaran. Tepat di telinga, lalu tepat di hati. Dia, ketika menyanggupi permintaan Mark untuk mengajarinya apa itu cinta, yakin sekali kalau sisa hidupnya akan berlangsung dengan sangat tidak sehat. Jantungnya. Jantungnya akan menjadi organ miliknya yang paling lelah bekerja. Hah, mati muda, bagi Jaemin beberapa tahun lalu, hal itu bukan hal yang terlalu melantur untuk diantisipasikan akan terjadi.

Bayangkan. Dari bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, wajah Mark, kata-kata Mark, suara Mark, bau Mark, ...semua kepunyaan Mark benar-benar akan selalu terpampang untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Apalagi, Mark ini juga bukan laki-laki sembarangan. Kadang Jaemin mempertanyakan jasa besar macam apa yang dilakukannya dulu di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai-sampai bisa mendapatkan seorang Mark Lee sebagai pasangan hidupnya sekarang. Karena memang, Mark Lee seistimewa itu.

Tak berlebihan bagi Jaemin untuk terus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya memelihara jantung agar tetap sehat. Menurutnya, itu risiko buatnya karena memiliki suami yang berpotensi besar menyebabkan kematian lebih cepat macam Mark. Contohnya, pagi-pagi, Jaemin akan terbangun karena merasakan rambutnya dimain-mainkan oleh... ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si M itu. Dia memang akan selalu memainkan poni Jaemin tiap pagi, apalagi kalau si M bangun lebih cepat. Sembari jari-jarinya bermain, mulutnya yang pintar itu lalu akan terbuka untuk berkata seperti ini; 'ya Tuhan, malaikat-Mu yang ini kenapa bisa terdampar di sini?'.

Hadeh. Jaemin sendiri merasa geli mendengarnya, tapi berhubung dia yang di posisi digombali, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mata sambil merengut, lalu mencubiti si M, guna menyembunyikan suara debaran jantungnya yang bertambah cepat.

Benar. Benar sekali. Kalau dirinya itu sampai mati muda, suaminya itulah yang bersalah.

Jaemin sudah mempersiapkan segala macamnya jika saja dalam waktu dekat Mark mulai berguru gombal pada yang lain lagi, dia akan meminta supaya dapat dirawat di rumah sakit yang bagus. Terlebih lagi, dia juga punya teman yang seorang dokter, walaupun reaksinya ketika mendengar permintaan Jaemin itu sedikit tidak mendukung.

'Yang benar saja kamu, Na,' kata si dokter, yang Jaemin panggil dengan Jeno. 'Tidak pernah ada orang yang mati hanya karena digombali...'

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala mengingat bagaimana dia balik merespon dengan 'maksudmu, aku orang pertama yang akan mati karena gombalan? Apa aku akan masuk buku rekor?'. Dia juga akan selalu ingat bagaimana Jeno menepuk keningnya mendengar kata-katanya itu.

Jaemin memang sudah terlalu siap untuk mengecekkan jantungnya jikalau terjadi apa-apa padanya dalam waktu dekat. Dia juga tidak kalah siap untuk meminta suaminya itu bertanggung jawab —walaupun dia juga tidak tahu dia akan minta pertanggungjawaban dalam bentuk apa. Menikahinya? Mereka memang sudah menikah, maka dari itu dia merasa hidupnya dalam bahaya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang seakan mencoba membatalkan semua persiapan matangnya itu. Bukan, bukan. Daripada membatalkan, sepertinya persiapannya itu malah jadi akan terbuang sia-sia karena... penyebab utama dari mati muda dirinya itu sudah... tidak ada lagi.

Mark sudah mati?

Haha. Mana mungkin. Kalau memang sudah mati, Jaemin sekarang pasti sedang bekerja dan bukan duduk-duduk di rumah, mumpung yang selama ini melarangnya bekerja sudah tenang di atas sana.

Lalu, apa? Apa yang kira-kira membuatnya tidak jadi mati muda karena penyakit jantung?

Hal ini baru disadari Jaemin beberapa hari lalu, ketika lagi-lagi Mark mendekapnya dengan sangat erat lalu mulutnya itu mulai melantunkan sebait lirik lagu yang bahasanya Jaemin tidak mengerti. Kata Mark, ketika Jaemin bertanya, arti liriknya adalah 'dari pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah merasa kalau kamulah orang yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta. Kenapa bisa? Aku pun tidak mengerti'.

Gombal? Iya. Geli? Bisa jadi. Membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat? Tentu sa...—hmm?

Tidak. Dia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

Aneh! Ini aneh! Biasanya, jantungnya itu sekarang sudah berdebar dengan sangat, sangat berantakan. Apalagi, si oknum Mark ini baru saja meluncurkan serangan telak yang benar-benar gawat.

Ada yang salah, dan Jaemin masih belum menemukan alasannya. Dia sudah memikirkan ini berhari-hari, dan dia masih sama buntunya.

"Aku pulang."

Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Itu Mark. Mark sudah pulang dengan setelan khusus kerjanya.

"Hari ini lebih lama dari biasa. Ada apa?" Jaemin bertanya seraya menghampiri Mark yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma ketiduran dan kelewatan dua stasiun," jawabnya. Dia terkekeh melihat Jaemin terlihat begitu menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dia dapatkan. "Kenapa? Bosan menungguku? Apa saja yang kaulakukan seharian di rumah, sayang?"

Jaemin sempat menghela napas ketika Mark memberinya dua pertanyaan berurutan seolah dia hanya butuh jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang terakhir. "Tentu aku bosan. Aku tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali di rumah."

"Hmm... begitu? Padahal kau bisa ajak Ten hyung ke sini."

"Mana bisa. Ten hyung baru punya bayi. Dan kamu sendiri tahu seprotektif apa Taeyong hyung gara-gara itu." Jaemin menggerutu ketika dirasanya Mark mulai menjawabnya asal-asalan. Menurutnya, Mark adalah orang yang seharusnya paling paham di sana soal betapa Taeyong si papa baru itu menjadi begitu hati-hati, melebihi kehati-hatiannya yang dari awal memang sudah tinggi. Bahkan untuk membiarkan Ten menemani Jaemin yang notabene adalah adik iparnya itu saja, Taeyong butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk berpikir.

Mark mengangguk-angguk, seakan baru ingat kalau ada makhluk semacam Taeyong di sana sebagai kakaknya. Memang dia terlalu hati-hati sampai levelnya cukup meresahkan.

Mark tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi untuk memberi usul yang bisa menyenangkan Jaemin saat ini. Dia hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan dia tahu Jaemin pasti akan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku lapar. Ada makanan?" Diangkatnya penutup di atas meja, lalu mulai menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat di dalamnya ada satu piring berisi penuh karaage.

Jaemin melihat senyumnya itu lalu menghela napas. Oh, jangan salah sangka. Menunya itu berdasarkan request Mark lewat sms tadi siang. Sedang mood karaage, katanya.

"Kalau orang lain sampai tahu aku hanya menyiapkan karaage untuk makan malammu, mereka pasti akan mengataiku macam-macam," gumamnya setelah mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuk Mark, lalu duduk di kursi seberangnya. "Sudah tidak bekerja, tidak punya anak, lalu tidak menyiapkan makan malam yang sepantasnya... —aku malu."

Mark mengerjapkan matanya mendengar curhatan istrinya itu. Malu? Atas apa yang dimintanya secara khusus?

"Hmm... orang-orang di sekitar kita orang-orang baik sih, jadi aku yakin mereka tidak akan beranggapan begitu, tapi..." Mark menyempatkan melahap sesuap nasi dan karaagenya demi menyenangkan perutnya. "Kamu tidak bekerja, itu karena aku melarang. Kita tidak —bukan, belum punya anak, itu karena... yah, memang belum saatnya. Lalu, soal makan malam hari ini, itu benar-benar keinginanku saja. Aku yang egois, dan karena kebetulan istriku ini benar-benar penurut, jadi kali ini aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Intinya, yang menurutmu memalukan itu sebenarnya hanya soal kamu memenuhi keegoisanku saja."

Jaemin masih merengut, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Mark.

"...perasaanku saja atau mood-mu hari ini benar-benar jelek?" Mark bertanya juga pada akhirnya, dan Mark merasa menang ketika akhirnya Jaemin mau menatapnya langsung, tepat di mata. "Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan."

Ceritakan? Jaemin berpikir, apa sesuatu yang membebaninya beberapa hari terakhir ini bisa diceritakan? Dan apa bisa dimengerti? Karena tidak seperti Mark, Jaemin tidak merasa terlalu pandai merangkai kata-kata. Jangankan untuk terdengar indah dan menarik, untuk terdengar mudah dipahami saja Jaemin ragu.

"Lee Jaemin sayangku~ kau di sana?" Mark sekarang berusaha melucu karena Jaemin-nya itu tidak kunjung menjawab. "Ada apa, Jaem? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Kamu benar-benar ingin bekerja? Punya anak sekarang juga? Ingin memasakkanku makan malam yang sepantasnya?"

Ugh. Mark ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya penat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu benar-benar tiada ampun.

"...mungkin...," lirih Jaemin, sempat membuat Mark terlihat senang karena akhirnya Jaemin ingin cerita. "...aku sudah tidak suka lagi sama hyung."

Hening.

"...hah?" Mark gagal mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaemin dengan pandangannya yang jatuh. "Sudah tidak suka lagi?" Serius? Setelah kira-kira dua tahun menikah? Kenapa bisa? Mark tidak mengerti sama sekali, dan mulai menanyakan pada Jaemin kenapa dia bisa berpikiran demikian.

"Aku —aku sudah tidak berdebar lagi tiap bersama hyung!" Jaemin memekik sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan lengannya. "...aku sudah... tidak merasa berdebar tiap hyung menggombaliku... maafkan aku..."

Jaemin tidak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya dan masih terus memejamkan matanya, menunggu respons Mark. Menurut Jaemin, bagi Mark yang sangat membanggakan keahlian merangkai kata itu, gombal adalah kebanggaannya. Jurus andalannya ketika Jaemin dirasakannya mulai tidak bersahabat. Kalau Jaemin tidak merasa berdebar karena kata-katanya, tamatlah sudah. Jaemin merasa sudah gagal dan berkhianat sebagai istrinya.

Jaemin di sana terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam diam, sementara Mark sibuk mengernyitkan kening, memikirkan kapan sebenarnya dia menggombali Jaemin —Mark benar-benar berpikir keras.

"J-Jaem...? Aku... tidak terlalu ingat kapan sebenarnya aku menggombalimu... yah, mungkin waktu kita pacaran..." Mark berusaha menyusun omongan yang pas. "Tapi... kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sudah tidak pernah berdebar tiap bersamamu, lho? Tapi aku tahu aku masih suka —bukan, sayang sama kamu."

Suara isakan tertahan dari Jaemin perlahan menghilang. Wajahnya yang tadi tertanam sekarang terangkat, menampilkan wajah Jaemin yang kaget dan heran.

"...hyung tidak pernah berdebar saat bersamaku?" Dia bertanya dengan nada heran menghiasi setiap katanya. "B-Berarti kan... hyung sudah—"

"Aku sudah tidak suka. Aku sekarang jadi sayang. Coba bedakan."

Bedakan? Bagi Jaemin, suka dan sayang tidak terlalu berbeda. Konteksnya tetap seperti itu-itu saja. Bahkan ketika Mark mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Jaemin yang duduk di kursi, lalu meraih jari-jemarinya yang basah karena keringat itu juga Jaemin masih tidak bisa membedakan —dan juga tidak berdebar.

"Hyung..." Jaemin bergumam. Suaminya yang lebih tua itu sekarang berjongkok di depannya seperti ini, dan itu masih tidak membuatnya berdebar kencang.

"Jaemin, Jaemin. Dengarkan aku," pinta Mark sebelum mengecup tangan Jaemin sebagai tanda sayang. "Sekarang, apa kau berdebar?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku pun begitu." Mark terkekeh. "Aku tidak berdebar duduk seperti ini di depanmu, mengecup tanganmu, dan melihatmu selalu tersenyum menyambutku pulang." Walaupun akhir-akhir ini memang senyum itu sudah jarang terlihat lagi —Mark ingin saja mengatakan yang terakhir ini, tapi tidak jadi karena toh dia sekarang tahu alasannya. "Tapi tak sekalipun aku berpikir aku sudah tidak menyukaimu hanya karena jantungku sekarang sudah sangat terbiasa melihat kemanisanmu, karena aku sangat, sangat tahu kalau aku suatu saat nanti sudah tidak dapat melihatmu menyambutku di rumah, aku akan sangat, sangat membenci itu."

Mendengar tutur kata Mark yang diucapkan dengan sangat lembut, Jaemin menahan senyum dengan pipi memerah. Seakan kembali ke saat-saat mereka pacaran. Rasa sayang itu menjalar dari tiap jengkal sentuhan tangan Mark, dan semua sayangnya itu hanya untuk Jaemin seorang.

"Apa sekarang kau berdebar?" Mark bertanya pada Jaemin yang tidak meresponnya lagi. Gelengan dari Jaemin membuat Mark mengulum senyum. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kaurasa? Sekarang?"

"...di sini." Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya. "Ada rasa senang."

Aman. Aku merasa aman.

Dalam hati, Jaemin menjawab dengan jawaban berbeda —tapi seakan cenayang, Mark merasa bisa mendengar apa yang Jaemin bisikkan dalam pikirannya. Mark tersenyum bangga. Bangga pada sosok di depannya, yang karena keajaiban bisa didapatkannya sebagai istrinya.

"Sama denganku." Mark beranjak dari posisinya untuk memeluk Jaemin yang masih terduduk kaku. "Aku juga tidak lagi berdebar padamu, karena kamu buatku sudah menjadi sesuatu yang normal. Wajar. Kamu ada di sini di sampingku, di dalam pelukanku seperti ini sudah menjadi hal terwajar yang pernah ada." Dielus sayang wajah Jaemin yang mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan tubuh Mark. "Sebaliknya, ketika aku tidak bersamamu, aku berdebar. Kenapa? Karena ada yang hilang. Yang seharusnya ada, jadi tidak ada. Bagaimana jantungku tidak panik kalau seperti itu caranya?"

Jaemin terkekeh mendengar godaan Mark, dan juga ketika dia mendengar suara detak jantung Mark yang terdengar mengalun indah, tenang, seperti ketenangan yang dirasakan orang yang akhirnya menemukan tempatnya kembali pulang.

Sama sepertinya. Detak jantung Jaemin akhir-akhir ini menenang. Apa karena Mark? Yang adalah rumahnya sekarang? Jaemin merasa konyol, kenapa pula dia baru merasa pulang setelah bertahun-tahun menikah? Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

"Oh, iya," gumam Mark. Dia menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Jaemin supaya bisa bertatap mata. "Masalah malu tadi itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal kamu tidak bekerja ataupun soal karaage, karena itu memang kemauanku. Tapi kalau soal anak..." dia gantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengangkat Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku masih bisa mengusahakan itu. Mau kerjasama malam ini? Dengan senang hati aku menawarkan diri untuk kerja extra."

Untuk kali ini, Jaemin merasakan lagi debaran yang beberapa hari terakhir hilang entah ke mana.

END.

A/n. Thx for reading!!

ini aslinya pengen di-up di wattpad tapi... baru inget kudu ada covernya ya :( dan aku gak bisa edit edit gambar huhu ada yang mau bikinin tidak wkwk

fav review ya wkwk


End file.
